


Extinción masiva

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Un meteorito va a acabar con el mundo, o al menos eso creen algunos, (Oikawa entre ellos). Mientras la otra mitad de la humanidad (Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki) hace memes y se ríen de una posible extinción masiva. [IwaOi, Oneshot]





	Extinción masiva

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo este one shot absurdo que se me ocurrió con todo el rollo este del meteorito del 3 de octubre (que yo estoy empanada y no me enteré de nada hasta el mismo día XD) y entonces pensé que era un tema muy Oikawa y salió este fic ñoño. Y ya veis a qué fecha estamos, ya nadie se acordará de lo del meteorito pero no pude terminarlo antes, además de que me quedó, para variar, más largo de lo esperado. Pretende ser una mezcla de comedia y romance XD.
> 
> Estoy haciendo el meme de los 50 besos y también un Fictober de otro año que me gustaron los temas pero yo voy por libre y a mi ritmo. Así que este fic cumple con los siguientes temas:
> 
> Kiss 38: Because they're running out of time.
> 
> Day 2: Shooting/Falling star
> 
> Número de palabras: 3925
> 
> Advertencias: Shonen-ai, BL, light yaoi, slash, chicoxchico, si después de todo esto no ha quedado claro luego que nadie me diga que no lo avisé XD. Humor-romance. IwaOi y Ushiwaka por ahí también, Mattsun y Makki son unos cabrones XD.
> 
> Disclaimer: El argumento y personajes de Haikyuu! Pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate-sensei, yo sólo los tomo prestado para emparejarlos compulsivamente sin recibir un céntimo a cambio.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

EXTINCIÓN MASIVA

Cuando Oikawa le obligó a ayudarle a llevar el telescopio, realmente empezó a pensar que, una de dos; o había perdido la cabeza del todo o lo estaba diciendo en serio. Siendo esta última la más alarmante de todas. Mientras medio planeta entraba en pánico por una posible inminente extinción masiva, la otra mitad hacía memes sobre el tema para que los de la primera mitad añadieran a su estado de nerviosismo, por si fuera poco, también la indignación por aquellos que se lo tomaban a broma.

Iwaizumi ni se había enterado del tema hasta que Oikawa fue a buscarlo a su clase a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-Estás muy tranquilo. Eso es que no te has enterado ¿verdad? Dime que no lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no

-¿Qué?

-¡El meteorito!

-¿Qué meteorito? -preguntó sin entender nada porque por un lado intentaba leer lo que Oikawa le mostraba en la pantalla y por otro trataba de descifrar lo que le decía.

-Un meteorito impactará contra la Tierra el día 3 de octubre. ¡Es hasta Trending Topic!

"_Ah, eso lo explica todo" _pensó Iwaizumi, él no era tan asiduo a las redes sociales como lo era Tooru, así que no le extrañaba en absoluto no haberse enterado.

_-_Ah…

_-_¿Cómo que "Ah"? -le reprochó el castaño-. ¿Vamos a morir en dos días y eso es lo único que tienes que decir? ¿"Ah" con cara de imbécil?

Miró por encima la publicación, por si acaso fuera alguna página de broma y, efectivamente, parecía ser cierto que un meteorito iba a pasar cerca pero de ahí a que fuera impactar había un abismo.

-Aquí dice que la probabilidad de que impacte es d…

-Eso lo dicen para no crear alarma -le interrumpió, claramente sin querer que Iwaizumi desvelara el verdadero porcentaje de probabilidad de impacto-. ¿No has visto Armaggedon y Deep Impact?

-Las _hemos _visto cincuenta millones de veces -murmura por lo bajo con desgana, recalcando el que él ha estado presente también la gran mayoría de las veces que Oikawa ha visto esas películas.

-¿No crees que si nos dijeran la verdad eso provocaría un caos total a nivel mundial?

Iwaizumi se le quedó mirando un poco asustado. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Por si el meteorito no fuera suficiente ahora también habían teorías conspiratorias. Genial.

-¿De quién quieres que me fíe? ¿De la NASA o de ti?

Era una pregunta absurda. Estaba más que claro lo que iba a contestar. También estaba más que claro que Iwaizumi no pensaba hacer caso a ninguno de los argumentos que pudiera sacarse Tooru de cualquier canal de televisión pseudocientífico. En eso Oikawa era un gran experto, ya que ese tipo de programas eran sus favoritos. Esos documentales alarmistas que explicaban todas las maneras en las que podía acabar el mundo, a cual más catastrófica que la anterior, y si se terciaba, añadían la intervención extraterrestre y la evidencia de que eso ya había sido anunciado en algún grabado o pintura rupestre de alguna civilización extinta.

Ante semejante bagaje cultural de pacotilla, Hajime no tenía nada para rebatir su lógica.

Justo estaba a punto de echarle en cara que habían sobrevivido al fin del mundo del 2012 que habían predicho los mayas, cuando Hanamaki y Matsukawa se acercaron por el pasillo. Por la sonrisita que ambos traían se veía venir que tenían broma para rato.

Fue dicho y hecho, nada más llegar a su altura, Hanamaki le echó el brazo por el hombro a Oikawa, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Estamos en racha, ¿eh? El otro día lo del área 51, ahora el meteorito, ¿qué va a ser lo próximo?

Oikawa se zafó, escapando lejos de ese par, bastante molesto no sólo porque odiaba que lo despeinaran, sino porque se estuvieran tomando todo aquello a broma.

-Sí, sí, vosotros reíros. Cuando yo sea el único que quede a salvo en un búnker antimisiles, no lo veréis tan gracioso -amenazó, apresurándose hacia su clase lejos del alcance de Takahiro.

-Capaz es de tener un búnker antimisiles. De éste me creo cualquier cosa -comentó Matsukawa.

-Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que él sea el único superviviente que continúe la raza humana -añadió Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi suspiró, también yendo hacia su clase. Debía admitir que si Oikawa fuera el único perpetuador de la raza humana, al menos genéticamente tendrían el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ser guapos. Mejor era eso que nada. En el frívolo mundo de la naturaleza, la belleza era un bien valorado tanto evolutivamente como de cara a la supervivencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Iwa-chan? ¡Que tenía dentista! ¡Dentista! ¿Es ese el interés que tiene? Si me dijese que tiene una auditoría con el papa, podría entenderlo si fuera católico, porque puede que le perdone todos sus pecados antes de morir. ¿Pero para qué quieres empastarte una maldita muela si al día siguiente vas a estar muerto? ¿No es mucho más lógico zanjar toda esta rivalidad antes de que sea tarde? Pero no, tiene el puto dentista. Hay que joderse.

Iwaizumi aún seguía preguntándose cómo era capaz de soltar toda esa retahíla y seguir respirando. Era él, que estaba callado, y apenas tenía aliento acarreando el telescopio por toda la cuesta que subía al mirador en la cumbre de la montaña.

Pero podía entenderlo. Esa era la manera que tenía Oikawa de poner sus asuntos en orden antes de morir. Lo cual era bastante absurdo si se tomaba al pie de la letra que no quedara nadie al día siguiente con quien compartir ninguna de esas cosas.

Aunque bueno, comprendía que el zanjar el tema con Ushijima Wakatoshi podía ser algo prioritario a la hora de buscar la paz del alma de Oikawa y que la negativa de éste le hubiera indignado de esa forma. Su experiencia leyendo mangas le decía que las almas que quedaban insatisfechas a menudo se convertían en espíritus o monstruos peligrosos. Oikawa ya era lo bastante insoportable de por sí como para tenerlo a modo de espíritu dando por saco por toda la eternidad.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que ganarías?

-Por supuesto. ¿Crees que me metería en algo así si no estuviera seguro? No podría soportar perder y saber que no habrá una segunda oportunidad -se volvió a mirarle con cara de estar hablando con alguien estúpido-. Si no le hemos ganado nunca es porque no depende de mí solamente. Esto iba a ser un uno contra uno, sin posibilidad de malas influencias.

Iwaizumi se quedó parado en medio del camino, y por su expresión parecía estar a punto de soltar el telescopio allí mismo y a abandonar a Oikawa a su suerte.

-¿Estás insinuando que si nunca les hemos ganado es por culpa nuestra?

-No lo estoy insinuando, estoy diciéndolo claramente. Si esto se hubiera reducido a un Oikawa vs Ushiwaka es obvio que habría ganado pero han sido nuestros equipos, no nosotros solos.

-No trates de ponérmelo bonito para que no me enfade. Está claro de quién sacó Kageyama lo de "yo solo puedo hacerlo todo" -resignado, Iwaizumi volvió a coger el telescopio y reanudaron la marcha-. Que conste que estoy haciendo esto para que no mueras solo, no por otra cosa. ¿Tú no tenías un refugio antimisiles?

-No. Es por eso que yo también voy a pasar mis últimas horas de vida contigo. Siéntete afortunado.

Aunque no eran más que tonterías, esas palabras se hicieron un cálido hueco en su pecho porque sabía que Oikawa lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos habernos puesto otra cosa. Antes se enterraba a la gente con sus mejores galas.

-Hoy con el chándal del Aoba Johsai -apuntó Iwaizumi, a lo que el castaño se rió dándole la razón-. Siempre será mejor que esas horrendas bermudas escocesas.

-¡Ey! Te he dicho mil veces que no vuelvas a sacar ese tema jamás. Las doné a la beneficiencia.

-Habría sido mejor pegarles fuego, aunque para morir carbonizados quizás hubiera sido buena idea morir con ellas puestas -propuso Iwaizumi.

-Esa es la marca en mi expediente de la que nunca se olvidarán y se regodearán recordándola a la más mínima toda mi vida -masculló Tooru, como si verdaderamente ese asunto le afectara.

-Si sólo esa fuera la única marca… -casi silba Iwaizumi, recordando mil anécdotas vergonzosas con las que rellenar una lista.

-¿Ah, sí, Don Perfecto? Dime qué otra cagada de esas proporciones he cometido en mi vida.

-¿Por cual quieres que empiece? ¿La más reciente?

-Por ejemplo.

-¿Pedirle una cita a Ushiwaka y ser rechazado?

-¡¿Qué cita?! -se volvió, escandalizado-. ¡NO era una cita!

-¿Estás seguro de que él lo entendió de esa manera? -insistió Hajime.

-¡Supongo! Aunque lo parezca, no es tonto. Yo solo le dije que quedásemos esta tarde a las seis y que estaba dispuesto incluso hasta ir yo a su gimnasio.

-¿No es eso una cita?

-No es _esa clase _de cita -le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué más?

-Me dijo lo del dentista y que si quería podíamos vernos el domingo por la tard…

La cara de Oikawa se quedó blanca al darse cuenta de que, quizás, había estado a punto de aceptar una cita con su peor enemigo. Por suerte, había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación en el mismo momento en que dijo que no podría ir. Miraba disimuladamente en el móvil los mensajes (primero porque no iba a admitir que tenía el teléfono de Ushiwaka, por mucho que lo tuviera disimulado con el contacto de "imbécil" y la foto de una caca kawaii, y segundo, que trataba de evitar que Iwaizumi leyera la conversación), para terminar de comprobar con horror que Iwaizumi tenía razón: había estado a punto de quedar el domingo en la puerta del cine.

Aquello pareció turbar a Tooru lo suficiente como para no querer hablar más del tema, retomando la marcha con los labios apretados y las mejillas ardiendo.

Así que, contra todo pronóstico, pudieron hacer el último tramo del camino en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, Oikawa se puso a montar el telescopio mientras Iwaizumi recuperaba el aliento por la caminata. Lo había visto hacerlo infinidad de veces desde que se lo regalaron al cumplir diez años, pues muchas veces había ido con él por la noche a observar las estrellas al parque o incluso en la terraza de su casa o en el patio.

No acostumbraba a que nadie salvo él lo tocara y se le hacía muy curioso verle hacerlo con tanta dedicación. Aunque para alguien que conociera a Oikawa no debería parecerle raro, incluso a veces pensaba que ni siquiera su familia le conocía tan bien como él. Habían muchísimas cosas que Oikawa no se tomaba en serio y por eso a veces podía dar la imagen de superficial y despreocupado, pero las que verdaderamente le importaban tenían toda su atención. Y esas podían ser tan variopintas como montar un telescopio, cuidar de su equipo y sacar lo mejor de él o creer a pies juntillas que un meteorito los iba a aniquilar.

Por eso Hajime ni siquiera se había molestado en ofrecerse a ayudarle, a pesar de haberle visto hacerlo tantas veces que se sabía cada uno de los pasos de memoria. Se sentó apoyado en un tronco a mirar los mensajes que Mattsun y Makki habían estado mandando al grupo para fastidiar a Oikawa, la mayoría de ellos memes sobre el meteorito que le hicieron reír por lo bajo intentando no soltar una carcajada.

Era obvio que también le habían llegado a Oikawa, pues acababa de contestarles y le había sonado el móvil en el bolsillo vibrando. Oikawa al fin alzó la vista bastante molesto.

-¿Tú también? -le recriminó, al pillarle disimulando una risa que terminó por salirle por la nariz-. De los otros dos gilipollas me lo espero, ¿pero tú? Levanta el culo y ven a ayudarme -ordenó con tono seco y dolido.

Lo hizo, con esa sensación extraña de que, tal vez a su manera, sí que fuera especial para Oikawa. Después de todo le estaba dejando tocar su telescopio.

Y podía ser algo tan simple como eso, o algo más si se paraba a pensarlo.

Que le doliera que se burlara al igual que hacían Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

Que le hubiera elegido a él para pasar el último día de su vida.

Aunque sabía que no era verdad, allí estaba él, dándole le gusto a pesar de todo. A pesar de la caminata y de que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y hacía frío en lo alto de la montaña. Y a pesar de que realmente podía pasar ya que había un 0,00000002 por ciento de probabilidades de que el meteorito impactase contra la Tierra.

Pese a todo eso, estaba ahí con Oikawa y sabía que siempre lo estaría pasase lo que pasase.

-En menos de media hora pasará. ¿No estás nervioso? -comentó Oikawa, apretando las tuercas de las patas que lo sujetaban. Sacaba la lengua y se mordía los labios, concentrado y ejerciendo fuerza.

Las manos de Hajime se quedaron congeladas al rozar accidentalmente las de Oikawa, solo que éste no le dio importancia y siguió terminando de prepararlo todo.

_Como si fuese la primera vez…_

Estaba nervioso, y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Porque todo aquello del meteorito era una tontería y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, como si verdaderamente fuera la última vez que fuera a verle.

Como si…

_Mierda…_

El estómago le burbujeaba, _maldita sea_, y de pronto tenía calor y ganas de vomitar.

-¿Iwa-chan? -preguntó, al no obtener respuesta. El que siguiera sin contestar hizo que al fin levantara la vista y la cara que le vio debió hablar por sí sola porque insistió usando un tono bastante más preocupado-. ¿Iwa-chan?

No sabía por qué de pronto estaba tan nervioso, como si verdaderamente fuera a acabar el mundo.

Bueno, _sí _sabía por qué estaba nervioso.

Porque podía ser, aunque sólo era una posibilidad entre un millón, de que sintiera algo más por Oikawa, y eso no tendría la menor importancia si no fuera porque sospechaba que tal vez Oikawa también pudiera sentir algo por él.

Que Oikawa era alguien especial para él lo sabía desde que tenía seis años, sólo que la manera en la que lo consideraba especial había ido cambiando conforme crecían.

Quizás en parte por eso había accedido a todo aquel sinsentido de acompañar a su amigo en sus "últimas horas de vida" como él las había llamado cuando le propuso el plan. Tal vez, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, parte de él esperaba encontrar una respuesta a eso.

Por eso la pregunta de Tooru, su cara de preocupación, sus dedos que acababan de tocarse _sin querer_ no hacían sino aumentar exponencialmente los nervios que sentía pues, prácticamente, era ahora o nunca.

Nunca mejor dicho.

La probabilidad de impacto del meteorito no era cero sino del todo. Aún había una pequeña posibilidad, aunque infinitésima, de que ocurriera.

Quiso abrir la boca aún sin saber qué decir, casi dejarlo a la improvisación, pero Oikawa se le adelantó.

-¡No puedo creer que estés nervioso! -exclamó casi como si fuese una broma-. Soy yo el que cree en estas cosas. Soy yo quien debería estarlo, no tú. Tú deberías estar riéndote de mí, como hacéis a mis espaldas Makki, Mattsun y tú, que yo lo sé. Deberías estar diciéndome "Tontikawa" o cualquier cosa horrible de esas que sueles decirm…

-Cállate -le cortó. Por si estaba poco nervioso, la verborrea de Tooru no estaba ayudando nada. Se estaba planteando si partirle la cara o…

-Iwa-chan, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?

O eso.

Tuvo que tragar fuerte, ya no sólo porque pareciera haberle leído el pensamiento sino porque Oikawa avanzaba hacia él a cuatro patas cual felino a punto de cernirse sobre su presa. En un segundo lo tenía a menos de un centímetro de su boca, con esa sonrisa estúpida de autosuficiencia que le daban más ganas aún de borrársela de mil maneras agresivas, todas ellas con demasiada saliva de por medio.

-Estás muy callado hoy. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Oikawa asomó la suya entre los labios, saboreándolos, al igual que estaba saboreando toda esa situación. Hajime era consciente de que debía tener una expresión contradictoria de ceño fruncido pero mejillas ardiendo y respiración inexistente.

-El meteorito… -alcanzó a decir.

No podía ser que de pronto todo aquello le preocupara más a él que al propio Oikawa. No podía ser todo aquello un invento orquestado para _esto._

Hajime apartó la vista un instante, aunque de todas formas el castaño estaba tan cerca que apenas era capaz de distinguir sus facciones.

Desde luego que Oikawa había estado acertado al elegir el lugar y la hora también ayudaba. A esas alturas de la madrugada y en ese sitio apartado de la contaminación lumínica, el cielo nocturno ofrecía una vista que nada tenía que ver con la que se podía ver desde la ciudad, llena de nebulosas, colores y cientos de estrellas que se movían.

-Ya veo que no, eso está bien… -comentó, como quien dice "_para lo que pretendo necesito tu lengua."_

Iwaizumi seguía cortado. Si antes había dudado en si era el momento de decir algo acerca de lo que había entre ellos, ahora se veía un poco intimidado porque Oikawa estuviera siendo tan directo.

Intimidado.

Enseguida lo reconsideró, incluso dudando de que eso fuera lo que sentía. Era un concepto tan extraño y ajeno que parecía fuera de lugar.

¿Él intimidado? ¿Desde cuando Oikawa le intimidaba?

No era el momento de discutir nada. Ni si había besado alguna vez a alguien ni de rebatir el manido cliché en el que Oikawa había basado su jugada. El típico _no puedes morir sin haber besado a alguien. Te haré ese favor._

No era el momento de discutir, apenas faltaban minutos y era muy patético que él estuviera más pendiente del reloj que Oikawa. Era el momento de actuar, sí o sí. No había otra opción, menos aún cuando Tooru había cerrado los ojos y podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Iwaizumi en cambio tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en parte paralizado y en parte por no querer perderse ni un segundo de esa imagen que tantas veces había visto con otras chicas. Sólo que esta vez, era él quien estaba en ese otro lado y no tenía que reprimir las ganas de darle un balonazo.

Miró un último instante al cielo, donde estrellas fugaces se sucedían unas detrás de otras. Era un fenómeno que sucedía constantemente pero que desde la ciudad sólo se podían apreciar las más intensas.

Entonces Iwaizumi pidió su deseo sin saberlo, justo antes de que los labios de Oikawa rozaran los suyos y se viera obligado a cerrar los ojos porque no podía, ni quería, prestar atención a nada más que no fuera lo que ocurría entre sus bocas.

Todo era intenso y nuevo. Tener a Oikawa en esa tesitura, en ese aspecto totalmente inexplorado entre ellos dos, se le hacía raro, pero pronto cada beso fue borrando toda inseguridad. Las manos le temblaban y quizás por eso se aferraron a las mejillas de Tooru con demasiada fuerza, tomando la iniciativa al corresponder su beso con urgencia y arrastrándolo junto con él hasta el suelo.

En el momento en que la espalda de Oikawa tocó el suelo, todo estuvo ya perdido.

No hubo nada más a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el meteorito que los había llevado hasta allí tuvo importancia, quedando en tan solo en un resplandor que cruzó el cielo con más intensidad de lo normal, pues la única luz que pudo hacerles reaccionar fue la del amanecer que aún les cogió despiertos y desnudos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos, Iwa-chan? -preguntó por enésima vez Oikawa, sacándolo de sus casillas.

¿Qué parte de "es una sorpresa" no entendía? Si se lo decía, precisamente dejaría de serlo y no tendría sentido.

-Te he dicho que ya lo verás.

-Siempre tan gruñón, hasta para las sorpresas -se quejó, haciendo un puchero pero arrimándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Iwaizumi aún no se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto que para Oikawa eran el pan de cada día y no le causaban ningún problema. No es que no quisiera que fuese efusivo con él, pero estaban en público, cualquiera podía verles…

Resumiendo: no estaba preparado para el cachondeo que podía suponer el que Matsukawa y Hanamaki se enteraran de que estaban saliendo.

En realidad ni él estaba preparado para asimilar esa palabra, pues básicamente todo seguía siendo igual salvo que ahora se besaban y esas cosas. Quizás siempre estuvieron saliendo y por eso nada les había funcionado con otras personas. Aunque bueno, las dos o tres novias que Hajime había tenido durante la infancia, claramente no contaban. Era Oikawa el experto en el tema.

El experto en sacarlo de quicio, meterle la mano en el bolsillo y robarle un beso en el cuello cuando nadie estaba mirando, poniéndole al rojo vivo como una tetera hirviendo.

-Oh, ¡ya lo sé! ¡Vamos al cine! -acertó el castaño cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigían. Se podía ver que ya se había formado una larga cola en las taquillas-. ¿Y cual vamos a ver?

Iwaizumi rio internamente. La verdad es que daba igual qué película vieran, ese no era realmente el propósito de todo eso.

-Me da igual, la que tú quieras.

Oikawa alzó las cejas sorprendido, creyendo captar al instante la intención. Así que se acercó al oído de Hajime para susurrarle provocativamente.

-Ay, pillín, no hacía falta venir al cine. Te dije que mi madre y mi hermana habían salido hoy y volverían tarde.

Iwaizumi sabía que Oikawa lo iba a tomar por ese sentido y, no es que se quejara en absoluto, pero meterse mano no era de verdad lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

Sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo rápido entre la gente para ver que, tal como había previsto, Ushijima Wakatoshi estaba allí esperando en su _no-cita_ con Oikawa. Hajime sabía de sobra que era ese tipo de personas que se toman las cosas al pie de la letra, por eso insistió a Oikawa en que se fijara si había podido haber algún tipo de malentendido. Y ahí tenía la prueba de ello.

Y se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja.

-Me pongo en cola, mira tú qué película quieres ver -propuso Iwaizumi, buscando contacto visual con Ushiwaka y, antes de que Oikawa fuera a mirar la cartelera, añadió- No se te ocurra besarme hasta estar dentro, aquí hay demasiada gente.

Consiguiendo lo que se proponía, Oikawa le sacó la lengua a modo de burla y, obviamente, le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse a decidir qué verían sin enterarse siquiera de la guerra fría que se estaba librando en ese momento entre su ahora novio Iwaizumi y el As del Shiratorizawa, ni tampoco de la victoria rotunda del primero y su orgullosa sonrisa de ganador.

Al final todo se había resuelto e incluso podía afirmar que los deseos que se les pedían a las estrellas fugaces se cumplían de verdad. Y que él y Oikawa estaban destinados de tal manera y su amor alcanzaba proporciones tan épicas que las estrellas fugaces se habían quedado cortas y habían necesitado de un meteorito para cumplirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis comentarios, reviews, votos, kudos, whatever…
> 
> No pude evitar ese final. No pude XDDD. Iwa-chan en plan "es mío, ¿entendido?" XDD.
> 
> Cuando pensé en el tema y lo bien que me cuadraba con los dos prompts no lo dudé, esta historia estaba hecha para eso jejejeje. Además de que me encanta el IwaOi y no sé cómo me las arreglo que mi Makki es un cabronazo con Oikawa XDD. Os invito a leer el resto de fics que tengo de Haikyuu! Que son pocos aún pero que tengo muchas ideas y otras muchas parejas (realmente no le hago asco a casi ninguna XDD) así que a saber con qué aparezco la próxima vez.
> 
> Ah, y bueno podéis seguirme si queréis, no me como a nadie y eso, en facebook en español y twitter principalmente en inglés (tengo un tumblr que me hice el otro día pero es sólo para seguir artistas que me gustan y no tienen twitter). En todas ellas como Ak Bennington.
> 
> Hasta la próxima. Besitos.
> 
> Ak


End file.
